Me and Lauren
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: Yes I'm a Starkid, yes I'm straight, and yes I periodically fantasize about Lauren Lopez you know you do it too/I regret nothing! . I wrote this story imagining me as the main character but this is for anyone who knows LoLo's their girl crush. Feel free to imagine your name in place of my main character's LOL :D R&R! P.S. NOT ACTUALLY ABOUT STARSHIP! NO OTHER TSK SUBCATEGORIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Me and Lauren:**

**Yes I'm a Starkid, yes I'm straight, and yes I periodically fantasize about Lauren Lopez (you know you do it too/I regret nothing!). I wrote this story imagining me as the main character but this is for anyone who knows LoLo's their girl crush. Feel free to imagine your name in place of my main character's LOL :D R&R!**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Becca POV)**

Call me crazy, but I always carried an extra piece of paper and a sharpie in my purse when I went out. Just in case I ran into a Starkid when going about my daily business. Hey, why not? Better safe than sorry considering I lived in Chicago, I was a diehard Starkid. My favorite male had always been Darren Criss, I thought he was so fucking sexy! Dylan's voice was pretty damn good though. My favorite female Starkid was Lauren though! Absolutely, hands down LoLo. She was probably my favorite Starkid period.

This was all going through my head as I sorted through the many racks of clothing at American Eagle Outfitters in Water Tower Place. This was not unusual, however. I thought about Starkid pretty much 24/7. I was downtown shopping with some friends. They'd told me it was for back to school. A good excuse considering it was mid august. But I knew the real reason they wanted to take me out was because of my recent breakup with my boyfriend, Alex. Now this isn't some sob story about a horrible breakup, and it's not like I stayed in my room and ate my feelings for a week. We'd both agreed it was time to move on and see other people. We were still friends but, ya know, even when it doesn't end on a completely sour note, those kinds of things tend to bum you out a little bit.

My friends Ashley and Natalie had picked out three similar blouses and matching necklaces for us to wear. They said they wanted to plan to wear it the first day of school. I smiled because I knew they were trying so hard to make me happier. They seemed content with themselves at getting a smile out of me and went up to the register to pay. I pulled out my wallet but Ashley waved it away.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "Me and Nat already agreed we'll split this one." I smiled again, they were the best.

"Okay, fine. But your letting me buy you guys some ice cream or something after this," I said, not fully willing to let them baby me like this.

"Might just take you up on that, Becca," laughed Natalie as she handed the man at the counter her half of the money, "Lets go to Forever 21 next. I've been dying to go there ever since I saw that dress on their website!" Ashley and I both nodded in agreement. The Forever 21 at Water Tower Place was huge. It took up multiple floors in its wing of the mall. Ashley and Natalie zoomed off in search of the dress Natalie wanted and I just wandered and began slowly scanning the racks, waiting for something to catch my eye. I really was too picky about my clothing, I usually let my sister help me with my shopping because she was actually a shopping prodigy. She was one of those people who always found the best deals on everything or the diamond in the rough in a sale full of the cloths no one wanted.

However, today must have been my lucky day. I'd say it was about the sixth rack I'd come to when a pale pink, sheer blouse caught my eye. I reached for it, and apparently it had caught someone else's fancy as well. My hand landed on the hanger right under a soft, tan hand.

"Oh gosh! Sorry," said a voice. Where did I know that voice? I looked up and found myself face to face with my favorite Starkid. No, my favorite actress period. Standing at about 5 foot 2, an inch taller than me stood Lauren Lopez in all her glory. I was speechless. My heart quickened and she could tell by the look in my eyes that I was a Starkid.

"Here," she said sweetly, "take it. There's about 20 other things in this store that are practically the same thing!" Suddenly I found my voice and I gave a grunt of laughter in response and smiled stupidly.

"Haha, yeah. Umm…" I though about what I wanted to say for a moment longer, trying not to sound like one of those annoying fangirls she must have to talk to everyday, "I just wanted to…I mean I hope you know how much you mean to your fans, Lauren. Me included. Really, I mean it. I see hundreds of posts everyday on Tumblr and Twitter saying how much people love you." I could see in her deep, brown eyes that she was genuinely moved by what I'd said, which gave me more confidence.

"Aww! Oh my god, thank you for saying that. That's so sweet!" Lauren said pulling me into a hug. I'd read posts by fangirls who'd met her, so I knew she wasn't afraid to give her fans a little love, but that hug exceeded all expectations. I was still on cloud nine when she pulled away, but just enough so she could look me in the face. I'd always liked boys, but I'd be lying if I said feeling her hands resting just above my hips didn't send shivers up my spine. As we got chatting she eventually released my waist and I must have been more visibly disappointed than I'd intended because she giggled. I felt my cheeks burn which made Lauren laugh harder.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I don't have a whole ton of experience meeting famous people."

"No, it's fine," she reassured, "Actually I think it's kind of cute. Most of my fans either scream their heads off or try to act all cool around me." We talked and scanned more racks of clothing for a long time until Ash and Nat came to find me. They were by the register and them and Lauren waited for me while I paid. Ash and Nat weren't Starkids, but they knew who Lauren was and how much I loved her. I walked up to them with my bag and smiled nervously.

"Lauren? Would you mind…er…signing your autograph for me? I asked timidly getting out my piece of paper and sharpie (I knew they'd come in handy).

"Of course," Lauren said, scribbling her autograph down onto the paper, "And you know what, Becca? I'll do you one better! How about you give me your number and we'll go get coffee or something?" My eyes widened and I could barely nod in response. I added my cell number into her contacts and handed her the phone. She thanked me and promised she'd call soon. Then with a hug, a smile, and wave over her shoulder, she was gone. Once I'd caught my breath, I asked Nat and Ash if that had really just happened. Lauren Lopez, my hero, had asked for my number! We fangirled through getting ice cream and the whole taxi ride home, and the last thing on my mind was Alex. So in a way, Ashley and Natalie's shopping therapy mission had been successful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(Becca POV)**

Ever since that day at the mall, I'd been absolutely ecstatic. I'd even gone out and bought a small frame for my signed paper from Lauren and kept it on the desk in my room where I could see it all the time. I'd practically forgotten about Alex and even started going out with my friends again. My mom noticed that I'd regained a little bounce in my step since meeting Lauren and was fucking relieved that I wasn't moping around anymore or depressed or something like that. I'd explained to her that one mild breakup wasn't going to cause me to go into depression, but she was my mom so I guess it was her job to worry too much about that stuff.

Despite my newfound happy disposition, as the days passed I did begin getting a bit worried. What if Lauren had forgotten about me? What if she's just taken my number and not given me hers to make me feel better because she knew I'd just gone through a breakup? What if I'd annoyed her? I reined it back in and decided I was over thinking it. She was probably just busy. Plus, what idiot would just give a random fan you'd known for half an hour your number? They could be some creeper or post it on twitter for all the fangirls to see. I hoped she was taking precautions toward the second option rather than the first.

Still I answered my phone every time the screen popped up with a number not in my contacts. Hoping it was that beautiful Starkid, with those deep brown eyes, pretty smile, and… whoa, ok, reel it in, Becca! Most of the time the calls were wrong numbers. I had a number that was a digit away from some A/C repairman so I got a lot of calls from people who'd miss dialed. A week went by and I found myself getting more and more frantic. I kept playing the "what if" game in my head about reasons why Lauren wasn't calling. Then I'd tell myself I was being like an overprotective girlfriend and distract myself successfully for an hour or two before I'd start the process over again. Three days and a couple of wrong number calls to the A/C repairman later I picked up my cell and was delighted to hear the Starkid on the other end. Jeez, I thought, it's about time.

"Lauren!" I smiled and then reined it back in slightly, thinking it might have sounded too eager.

"Hey, Becca. Sorry it took so long for me to call. I've been so busy with post Apocalyptour stuff!" she said.

"Oh, no big!" I lied, "So what's up?"

"I was just needing a break from work and I wondered if you still wanted to grab that coffee?" said Lauren…a little flirtatiously? I shook my head, I knew Lauren as well as anyone could, having stalked her every post on the Internet. She was just like that with everyone. Still, it gave me Goosebumps.

"Sure!" I managed to say confidently, "Any time is great."

"Cool, say 11:30 at the Starbucks in Lincoln Square?"

"Sounds good!" I replied cheerfully. We said goodbye and hung up. I felt re-energized, like I was on top of the world! I, Becca Miller, was about to meet my favorite actress ever for coffee. Then a glanced at the clock, it was already 10:30 am! I'd taken the call from my room still in my pajamas. I only had one hour to get ready for what might very well be the most important meeting of my life! I jumped up from my desk chair and opened my walk-in closet to pick out my nicest outfit with out looking too nice. We were only going to Starbucks for fucks sake. I picked out a sheer, fuchsia blouse. It had short sleeves, a breast pocket, and it was loose. I paired it with a black tank top, lighter wash skinny jeans, and Sperry's.

I rushed to take a shower and blow-dried my hair. I let the natural dark brown waves hang down over my shoulders and just put in a simple half-ponytail. This wasn't just any coffee date. I was meeting Lauren fucking Lopez, so I dared to break out the NARS to do my makeup and did it in my parents' bathroom because it was bigger with better lighting than my bathroom. I kept my look pretty natural with a little foundation and powder to even my skin tone, mascara, and eyeliner in the hopes she'd notice my dark brown eyes that Alex had always said he loved so much.

I threw my phone, wallet, and keys into a Prada purse I was pretty sure I'd stolen from my Mom, and rushed out the door, barely with enough time to tell my mom where I was going. Luckily I lived about five minutes by car away from the Lincoln Square Starbucks so I was able to relax when I turned on the car and pulled out of the large garage.

My palms felt a little clammy as a pulled into a parking spot across the street form the Starbucks. I glanced in the window and I saw her. Lauren was seated at a table for two, casually flipping through the comic section of the Chicago Tribune. I knew it was the comic section because it was Sunday, and the Tribune always published their comics in color on Sundays. I giggled at the sight of a full-grown woman in Starbucks who'd discarded the rest of the paper under her chair and had chosen the comics. I locked the car and slowly crossed the street. I couldn't put my finger on why I was so nervous. I settled on the fact that I was meeting my favorite actor for coffee.

As I walked in, Lauren looked up and her eyes brightened. My heart swelled at the thought that she was happy to see me. I looked at her confused as I walked towards the table because I'd noticed two coffee cups in front of Lauren.

"Get thirsty waiting for me?" I joked as a dropped my purse on the table.

"Actually, " Lauren laughed as she folded the newspaper and put it under her chair with the other sections, "It's for you! I remember you mentioning caramel macchiatos were your favorite." My heart skipped a beat and I wanted to lean over and kiss her for remembering such an insignificant detail of our conversation. I mean, of course I'd basically memorized every word of it, replaying it every night before bed in my head. But I hadn't expected her to do anything close to that.

"You remembered," I said happily yet casually. God forbid I sound too excited. I still didn't want to sound too fangirly. Having coffee once didn't guarantee a friendship so I was still on edge about annoying her in any way. We sipped at our coffee and got to know each other. I told her about how my passion was horseback riding and I was working at my stables. I told her about how I was about to be a senior in high school and I'd be eighteen in October. I wasn't sure if she'd taken that as a hint that I'd be legally available after that, but on the other hand, I'm not quite sure I'd meant it was a hint when I said it.

She didn't seem to notice that but seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. She'd add little commentary or ask questions along the way, nod every once in a while, and she just stared at me the whole time with those big, brown eyes that just made me melt.

"I'm talking too much aren't I?" I asked her nervously after a while.

"What?!" she said looking surprised, "No, of course not, I loved it. You're such an interesting person!" I grinned and bit my lower lip.

"I'm done, though. Really I am. Tell me about you!" I replied. She was so damn nice! And as she told me about going to the University of Michigan (I was considering going there), being a Starkid, etc. I just smiled and nodded. Perfectly content to just listen to the sound of her voice and watching that perfectly sculpted mouth form each sound. Of course, I was still absorbing and hanging on every word that came out of her mouth, I was just…you get the idea. After she was done, I excused myself to get to the bathroom and slipped out of my seat. After washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror. If I hadn't been wearing makeup, I'd have splashed some cold water on my face. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's official," I breathed, "I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love with Lauren Lopez." I chuckled to myself as I sang the words in my head to the tune of Granger Danger. How coincidental that Lauren had been the one to sing it with Joey Richter in A Very Potter Musical. I walked out of the bathroom to find Lauren picking up her purse and folding the Tribune neatly on the table. I glanced at my watch. I was already 2:45! We'd spent three hours and fifteen minutes chatting away. Damn the time flew by!

"Leaving so soon?" I asked making Lauren jump a bit, "It's only been three hours!" She giggled.

"I know right? Time really does fly when your having fun." My stomach flipped as she told me she'd had fun getting to know me, "But I've gotta get home! It'll take a while to get home on the el train." (Our subway for all ya'll who don't live in Chi Town! #Author's Note)

"Oh, if you have to go, let me give you a lift!" I offered eagerly.

"Oh god, Becca, if it's not too much to ask! I've kept you out so long." She replied

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her, buying myself more time with my new found crush…er, maybe not new. Just, well whatever!

"Thank you so much, I love you!" said Lauren squeezing my waist as we walked outside. I tensed up at her sudden display of affection with the pairing of an "I love you". But if she noticed, she pretended not to. We got in my car and she pointed me in the right direction. We pulled up and I got out to walk her to the door.

"I really had a great time today, Becca," she said sweetly as she took my hand.

"Me too, Lauren. You have no idea how incredible it was for me to get to know you," I smiled and bit my lower lip. Damn it, I really need to stop that! It was a dead give away.

"We should do it again sometime. Sometime soon!" She replied, "And this time, I'm not gonna leave you wondering." She handed me a corner of the newspaper she'd been reading with the phone number scribbled onto it. I realized that I could just look at my recent calls but I appreciated the gesture. She trusted me with her number. She trusted that I wasn't going to go post it online for everyone to see, and that was more than enough for me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. I could barely breath, but I managed to get my hands on her waist and give her a squeeze in return. She gasped at the strength of my hug and it made my heart skip a beat that I made her feel that. I drove home in silence, reminiscing on getting to know the woman I was falling head over heels for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**(Lauren POV)**

I'd grinned like some wide-eyed schoolgirl over my shoulder at Becca as she pulled away after dropping me off. I walked up stairs and found my roommate Julia Albain getting ready for dinner tonight with the rest of the Starkids.

"Where've you been?" Julia joked as I came in the front door of the small apartment, "Hot date?"

"What?!" I jumped a little and realized she was joking, "No, just got some coffee with this one Starkid fan I'm getting to know."

"Fan? Is this fan somehow important…or hot? You're not one to just spontaneously go out for coffee for three and a half hours with any given fan."

"No, we met in Forever 21. We both liked the same shirt and we started talking while Meredith was picking something up at Macy's." I told her. After receiving a questioning look from Julia, I crossed the living room to my bedroom. It wasn't any of her business who I decided to meet for coffee. Besides, I didn't really want to discuss Becca with her at the moment.

But I knew I wanted to see her again. Fuck did I want to see her again. I loved the though of that little body atop a horse and racing around barrels like a little cowgirl. For fucks sake, she'd shown me pictures of about six different first place trophies from various horse shows. All for barrel racing and cow penning or what ever it was. I giggled, Becca Miller was about the closest you could get to a hick in the city. And yet, she was still so poised and in a way almost elegant, the way she carried herself. It was an added bonus that she was shorter than me too. I don't meet a lot of full-grown people that are shorter than me, even if it was just an inch or so.

Becca wasn't just some random fan though, plenty of my fans did interesting things. No, something was special about her and I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was the way she'd approached meeting me. Instead of just asking for my autograph and shrieking a lot, she seemed to keep her composure. It was sweet the way she'd been talking as if to represent all of my fans. Or maybe it was that little smile that was so sweet. Or those dark brown eyes, almost black, that were so piercing yet calm and full of light, all at the same time. Maybe it was the way she bit her lip when I made her nervous. I'd pretended not to notice so as not to further humiliate her, but I had to admit, it was cute as hell plus I'd be lying if I said having that power over her made my heart thump faster. Yes, Becca was different. How? Fuck if I knew. All I knew was I wanted to see her again. Bad.

**(Becca POV)**

Coffee with Lauren had me on cloud nine again. She'd sat there, across the table for maybe an hour just listening to what I had to say. And it gave me butterflies. Lauren Lopez had been interested in my life and that thought alone was enough to make me go insane. I didn't want to be the one to call her to schedule our next meeting. I thought that might seem a little pushy having just received her number. But I made a deal with myself, I wanted to see her at least once again before school started and if she hadn't called by then, I'd call her. But only in that situation! A week went by and school was drawing nearer. I began to get nervous that I'd have to call her, which I really didn't want to do. To my great relief, she called me that same day, this week we were having lunch together! Having meals or coffee out with Lauren became a regular and more frequent occurrence.

Somehow, however, Lauren always made sure we went somewhere with food. As we got to know each other, I became bolder and began calling Lauren rather than the other way around. Not always, but every few times we saw each other. And each time, I became surer that I was falling for her.

One day Lauren called me and told me there was going to be a little Starkid get together at Joe Walker's house then I could sleep at her house if I wanted. They were allowed to bring friends and so she asked if I wanted to go. Fuck yes I wanted to go! I replied barely able to breath and I tried to remember which arm tingled when you about to have a heart attack! I offered to drive, since Lauren and Julia didn't have a car, and hung up. I began getting ready an hour and a half early, which, my mom said was excessive but I didn't care. I put on my favorite party outfit and used my sister curling iron to enhance my natural waves.

When the time came, I grabbed my over night bag and went to go pick up Lauren and Julia. Julia looked pretty but Lauren looked stunning. She'd picked out that flowered sundress and olive green cardigan that she liked so much. Lauren got in the passenger side and hugged me over the gearshift and cup holders in the center of the car.

"So this is the famous Becca Miller!" said Julia, "Lauren won't stop talking about you!" I saw Lauren shoot her a playfully nasty glare out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh," I said glancing at Lauren as I pulled out, "You won't stop talking about me?" I arched my eyebrows and Lauren giggled in response. I kept one hand on the wheel and one hand on the gearshift all the way to Walker's. And somehow, after flipping through the radio stations, Lauren's hand came to rest on top of mine. I shifted and she almost pulled back, but I reassured her by weaving our fingers together and resting them back on the gearshift. Julia pretended not to notice but I was sure Lauren would receive a fair amount of teasing as soon as I wasn't at her side.

I found myself more nervous than I'd expected as we rung the doorbell at Joe's house. Lauren picked up on it and gave my waist a quick squeeze then relocating her hand back to mine. I was grateful for the effort but shit, girl, I'm in love with you and being close to you like this isn't helping the whole nervous situation. Still, it helped to know someone who I knew would be there for me. We were let in and I actually settled in really quickly. The Starkids were all so friendly and eager to talk to a fan. I even began straying away from Lauren. Just for a few minutes at a time at first and then I even went to grab a beer with Joey Richter.

"Rebecca Miller!" Lauren's voice cut into my conversation with Joey, "You are not over 21!" She said this looking at the beer in my hand. I laughed and pulled her towards me by the waist. I felt like some frat boy keeping an eye on his girl at a party with one hand around Lauren and the other around a beer. She seemed to enjoy my arm wrapped around her because she didn't pull away and responded by putting a hand on my shoulder. I leaned against the kitchen counter with Lauren leaning into me and talked with Joey for a long time. He was hilarious! I stopped after that one beer since I was driving Lauren and Julia home afterwards.

Joe, who was quite tipsy by this time, announced that now we'd all gotten a chance to socialize, he felt it was time to play spin the bottle. I sat in the circle between Joe and Lauren. During my turns I'd kissed Brain Rosenthal, Joey, Meredith Stepien, Dylan Saunders, and Joe. I know I'm in love with Lauren now, but damn, if it didn't work out, he could call me any time! I came to my last turn of the night. To my delight, the glass beer bottle landed facing Lauren.

"It about time," said Lauren joking flirtatiously and winking at me. This was it. I was about to kiss the girl of my dreams. I leaned towards her and cupped her cheek in my hand. I placed a soft peck on her lips. A shutter went through my entire body as her lips brushed mine.

**(Lauren POV)**

After a moment, I leaned into the kiss. Placing my hands on Becca waist and squeezing…hard. She let out a quiet whimper as we pulled away and I giggled. She'd barely touched my lips and for only seconds, but it felt like fireworks were going off inside of me. Julia had a knowing smirk on her face that was, without a doubt, directed at me. Wish I could just wipe it off her face because I could feel the burn in my cheeks as I blushed and pulled my body away from Becca's. But the rest of the Starkids hadn't picked up on any of the tension so I didn't care quite as much.

We'd all had a bunch of turns so we decided to wrap up the game after Becca and I kissed. After listening to some music and dancing a bit, the party began winding down so Becca, Julia, and I decided to head home. We got to Becca's car, practically carrying Julia, she'd had a little too much to drink, and drove back to my place. When we got Julia upstairs, we both decided it'd be best just to put her to bed. So we tucked her in, making sure she was on her side. And left some pretzels, a bottle of water, and the trash can by her bed. I closed her bedroom door to find Becca scanning the DVD rack.

"Wanna Watch a movie?" she asked, startling me a bit. Damn she was good, I didn't think she knew I was there, and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't have been content to let her remain ignorant and give myself a moment to just…observe her.

"Yeah," I said, "Er, what did you have in mind?"

"Umm," she started, eyes still drifting, "Oh! I love this one." I looked at the movie she held out to me. It was the romantic comedy "Valentine's Day".

"Sure!" I said, but I mentally hit myself over the head. She kisses me and now she wants to watch a chick flick? I popped it in the DVD player and Becca was already on the couch, looking like she was expecting to cuddle. So I sat next to her and she scooted toward me. She rested her head on my shoulder and rested our intertwined hands in my lap. I wrapped my free arm around her, rested the hand on her hip, and let my head fall and rest on top of hers. Fuck, this felt good!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**(Becca POV)**

A year ago, I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me I'd be watching a movie and cuddling Lauren Lopez in her apartment. I'm not going to lie, I picked this movie because of all the cheesy, romantic stuff. I wanted to end the night off with it after having kissed her. The kiss was almost nothing, it hadn't even been a peck. It was more brush of our lips, but it was enough to have me deliriously happy.

It got me thinking though, that little, tiny kiss had me thinking I was going to explode with happiness. When you kiss someone, does that only happen if the feeling is mutual? I mean, she must have felt something. I couldn't understand how a kiss that made me feel so good could have no affect on the other person. She seemed to have gotten into it but it was so hard to analyze a kiss that small. I needed to dig a little deeper. I chose my moment perfectly with the movie, god I loved romantic comedies.

"Lauren?" I started quietly.

"Hmm," she grunted, not taking her eyes off the screen. I lifted my head off her shoulder so I could look at her and sat up.

"Do you…do you like anyone right now?" I asked timidly.

"Why?" she asked. Damn it! I was worried she said that. I stumbled to find a way to word this.

"Oh, I don't know," I said casually, "The movie just got me thinking and it seemed like something I should know about you as a friend." I shrugged to add an extra sense that it was just a random question.

"Honestly, Becca, I'm not sure right now. I think I do but I'm still deciding myself." She noticed the look of slight disappointment, "I promise to tell you once I figure it out though! I just have to sort it out, it's not that I don't trust you with it." I nodded and the conversation ended.

Suddenly a text appeared on my phone. Ashley's name flashed on the screen:

_Hey, I'm sorry to bring this up again but… -A_

_But what? –B_

…

_Ash, but what! -B_

_You know how when you and Alex ended it? You both agreed but he was the one to first bring it up? –A_

_Yeah… -B_

_I know you guys were kind of falling through already but…the reason he mentioned it first was that he was already seeing some girl named Jen. -A_

…

_Becca? –A_

_Yeah I'm here, um…I don't know what to say… -B_

_Are you ok? Do you want me to come over? –A_

_No, it's ok. I'm ok, I'm with Lauren. –B_

_Ok, call me if you need ANYTHING! I'm so sorry, I hate that I was the one who ruined your good mood! –A_

_No, it's not your fault Alex was an asshole. Night, Ash. –B_

_Night, sweetie. I love you, you know that right? –A_

_Of course I do! I love you too, thanks for telling me. –B_

_You deserve to know the truth. –A_

I tossed my phone back into my purse as a tear rolled down my cheek. I realized that I'd never really cried about Alex. I guess because it hadn't been all that sad of a breakup. But this, this changed things. I was always one to bottle up my feelings until they just bubbled over so I guess the tears were for the loss of a boyfriend and the fact that I knew the truth about him now.

**(Lauren POV)**

I heard a soft whimper come from Becca and then I felt tears soaking the sleeve of my t-shirt. I lifted my head to look at Becca and she was softly crying into my shoulder.

"Oh my god, Becca! What's wrong!" I said lovingly, dropping her hand and waist and wrapping her up into a tight bear hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and didn't respond for a minute.

"It's Alex," she said between sobs, " We broke up because he was already seeing some slut named Jen!"

"Shhhh," I whispered into her ear. I rubbed her back with one hand and ran my fingers through her hair with the other, "I know it's hard. Shhhhh," I rubbed her back until the sobs slowly began getting less breathy and less frequent. Becca picked her head up from where she'd been resting it in the curve of my neck. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. A few stray tears still meandered their way down her soft cheeks, but for the most part she'd calmed down.

"I got your shirt a little wet," she whispered, softly rubbing the soaked collar of my shirt with the pad of her thumb.

"Aww, I don't care," I said taking her hot face in my hands. She relaxed as my thumbs began gently stroking her cheeks.

"My poor baby," I said quietly as I wrapped her into another hug and I kissed the top of her head. It killed me to see her like this. That dumb fuck had taken my brave, strong little cowgirl and turned her into a toddler without her security blanket. That dipshit! Becca relaxed in my arms and I loosened my grip on her. She brought her head back up and rested it where it had been before on my shoulder. I watched the end of the movie just holding her. And when the DVD menu came on and we turned on the lights, you could barely tell she'd been crying.

"Damn, girl! You rebound like that!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers as I said "that". She laughed softly as I put the DVD back in the rack and then I took her in my arms. I put my hands on the back of her neck and after a moment she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"He didn't deserve you," I whispered with a smile. My heart ached as she smiled weakly back up at me. She was trying so hard to be happy for me. To let me know she was ok. We were almost eye-to-eye when we stood up straight but she was still a little shorter. I bent down just a tad and placed a small kiss lightly on her cheek. They were still a little hot. I kissed it again, just to let her know I was there, and that I wasn't going anywhere.

**(Becca POV)**

I smiled as Lauren pulled her face further away from mine so she could look at me. We stood there for a moment longer, in each other's arms. Lauren moved her thumb back and forth over my jaw. It was so soothing, I think that's what she was going for. We repositioned so that my arms were wrapped around her neck and her hands were on my waist. I'm not sure if it was a "me being shorter than her" thing, but I liked it. Even in my state, feelings her strong hands around me made my spine tingle. I felt so safe with her.

I put my head into the curve of her neck, the part I'd cried into. My head seemed to fit so perfectly there. I placed a few soft pecks on her neck, enjoying the shiver that went through her body with each one.

"Thank you," I whispered. Lauren gave me a final squeeze in response and released me. She took my hand, weaved our fingers together, and led me to her room, turning out the living room light as we walked out. We both brushed our teeth in her bathroom and then began to change into our pajamas. I contained a smile as Lauren began to undress in front of me, and I couldn't ignore the feeling I got between my thighs as she took her shirt off and I got a full glimpse of her lacey bra. I finished changing and got in on the left side of the double bed, and I shifted in my seat when that lacey bra appeared from under Lauren's t-shirt and was discarder onto the floor. Lauren jumped in bed, turned out the light, and cuddled with me as if it had been expected of her.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much, thanks to you." I replied.

"Good," she said, pulling away a little sooner than I'd hoped, "Becca?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're my best friend," she said plainly as she rolled onto her right side, facing away from me. I smiled to myself in the dark.

"I think you're mine too," I said scooting closer to her back and putting my arm around her waist. Damn, I was lying in bed with Lauren Lopez spooning her. I knew there were about a million people on twitter and tumblr who'd actually kill me without hesitation to be in my position right now. I could just make out the side of Lauren's face as my eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight coming in through the windows. I could see the little scar on Lauren's left cheek. I didn't know where she'd got it from, and I figured it wasn't really bedtime conversation. So I just kissed it.

"I love this little scar on your cheek. I know you sometimes cover it up with makeup, but I think it's perfect," I whispered in her ear as I kissed it again, "Just like my perfect best friend." Lauren pretended to be asleep already but I knew she was faking because I felt her smile under my lips as I kissed the scar a third and final time. Then I fell asleep to the smell of her hair. My best friend's hair, Lauren Lopez's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**(Lauren POV)**

We woke up in the reverse position we'd fallen asleep in. Becca was now facing away from me and my arm was lying limply around her waist. I breathed in her sweet smell mixed with her intoxicating perfume that lingered from last night. She wasn't awake yet so I just lay there, content to just stare at her. She was really quite beautiful, especially in her peaceful state of sleep. Her round face with her baby soft skin showed no signs of the distress she'd been in last night, and her dark brown waves cascaded down her back, held in place by the loose ponytail she'd put them in.

After a few minutes, her eye fluttered open and I think it took her half a second to remember where she was. She flipped onto her back, placed her hand on my arm still resting across her torso, stroked it softly with the tips of her fingers, and smile up at me.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said pressing my forehead to hers. She giggled softly as I pulled away.

**(Becca POV)**

"You really think I look beautiful? I just woke up and my hair probably looks like a rats nest!" I said sleepily.

"I always think you're beautiful," she said simply. That just shot shivers up and down my spine and before I knew it, I'd made a spur of the moment decision. I flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her. I straddled her hips and sat up.

"I think you're beautiful too," I smiled, bending over to place a kiss on her forehead. She laughed and sat up against the headboard, grabbing my hips as she came up so I didn't fall off. Damn, she was sexy, even in the morning. Plus it didn't help I'd practically mounted her, and after another kiss to her forehead I had to get off so as not to loose myself in the feeling I was getting between my legs.

Got up after me and hugged me from behind. Fuck, I was sure I was about to wet my panties. I told her I needed to take a shower and excused myself. We closed the bedroom door but kept the door between the bathroom and bedroom open. I don't know why, and I'd never been here so I settled on that's how Lauren kept it and just got undressed in the shower before I turned it on. I decided I'd make Lauren and Julia pancakes for breakfast afterward. For Lauren because she'd been so great to me last night and for poor Julia because I was sure she might want a treat if not now, after that hangover gets a bit better. I also thought about how we should also check on Julia soon as the steamy water rushed over my head.

**(Lauren POV)**

HOLY FUCK! Becca Miller was just on top of me...on purpose…kissing me! As I thought about it, I felt the tingling between my legs return. It had been there when she was on top of me but I was a bit preoccupied by the fact that she was fucking on top of me! I can't believe she didn't think she was beautiful! She's fucking drop-dead gorgeous, even if it is in the morning. I looked at the mental picture of her in my head and I felt the cloth of my panties moisten. Then I took the mental picture and wonder what it would have been like if Becca had straddled me like that naked. What did she look like naked? I thought about this and my eyes drifted toward the bathroom. I was overjoyed when Becca had decided to keep the door open. She's so carful about leaving things the way their owner had left them.

I could see her tan silhouette through the frosted glass. She was rubbing soap all over herself. On her arms, down her legs, over her torso, and across her chest, FUCK! I could barely handle the feeling I was getting, so I laid back on the bed and stuck my hands down my pants. My hips began rocking with the rhythm of my fingers. Every time I'd start to calm down, my eyes would wander back toward the bathroom and the thought of what lay behind that shower door jerked me back in.

I finally had to stop because this was going too far. I'd just done some hardcore masturbating to my best friend in the shower. I flipped over onto my stomach and face planted into the pillow.

"Fuck!" I whispered into it, "I want Becca Miller…really fucking bad!"

**(Becca POV)**

I twisted the knob to turn the water off. I reached my arm out from behind the sliding glass door to grab the clean towel Lauren had left out for me and wrapped it around my body before sliding the frosted glass aside and stepping out. Lauren, noticing that I'd gotten out, jumped off the bed and laid down the book she'd been reading. Lauren got in the shower pretty quickly in order to let me change. I put my pajamas back on, not wanting to put real cloths on. But I put my bra back on and clean panties, stuffing the soiled ones to the bottom of my bag in the hopes Lauren wouldn't see them. I also grabbed one of Lauren's sweatshirts because it was a bit chilly.

I made the bed quickly and went to go check on Julia. She was up, but not happy to be. I closed her shades, got her another water bottle and some aspirin, and told her I was making Lauren breakfast and would make sure to leave her some for later.

"Thanks, Becca. You're the best. I'm sorry for last night by the way. Instead of hanging with you and Lauren I was a drunk mess." She said wincing at her headache.

"Don't even worry about it," I said with a smile, and tucked her back into bed. I decided to wait for Lauren to make breakfast because I didn't want to go raiding the kitchen for ingredients. So I grabbed the book and my glasses out of my bag and plopped down on the Lauren's bed. Although my book was fantastic, I couldn't help but be distracted a couple of times by the outline of one naked Lauren Lopez in the shower.

My gaze snapped back to the page in my book as Lauren stepped out of the shower. I kept my eyes on the book for another moment as if I hadn't noticed she was out yet. When I dared to look up, she was standing at the side of the bed I was sitting on.

"I didn't know you wore glasses!" she said in her usual cheery voice.

"Oh, yeah, just when I'm reading. Mostly for books with smaller print because I get headaches without them," I replied looking up at her wrapped in her white towel.

"You look so cute with them on," she giggled. I blushed.

"Oh stop!" I laughed jokingly. She picked up the book lying in my lap and scanned the back. Then without warning she set the book on the bedside table and climbed on top of me. She straddled my hips and I sat back quickly. Lauren leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I'm naked," she laughed loudly at the look on my face that was a mix of surprise and horror.

"No, no your not! You have your underwear on under that towel…right? Lauren, right?!" I said. I was still in shock but it was on odd mix of shock and being super super turned on. So I hid the second part form her. Lauren shook her head in response to my question with a smug smile on her face.

"Lauren that's not funny! You do have underwear on under that!" I said to her. She laughed harder and opened her towel to reveal she had been wearing panties and a bra. She just hadn't put the bra straps up over her shoulders. She was laughing so hard by now that she collapsed into me.

"You…you should've seen you face!" she breathed out between bouts of hysterical laughter. I put my face in my hand.

"God damn it, Lauren!" was all I could say. She continued laughing at my reaction to her prank.

"I so totally got you!" she laughed bouncing up and down. That set me off a little again. Lauren was straddling me and bouncing up and down. Fuck, I just changed these panties!

"How about you put on some cloths and I'll make you breakfast," I said.

"Ok!" she beamed. She hoped off me and I put my glasses and book away in my bag. All I could do was shake my head because Lauren was now bouncing around the room.

**(Lauren POV)**

"You think your pretty damn funny, don't you?" Becca retorted playful at me as I pranced around the bedroom finding picking up my cloths. I followed Becca's lead and put my pajamas back on along with a sweatshirt.

"Nope!" I said to answer her question, "I know I'm pretty damn funny!" She arched her eyebrows and laughed lightly.

"Don't forget modest," she laughed as she led me out of my bedroom and to the kitchen. I showed her where all the cooking stuff was and a sat down to watch her as she whipped up some pancakes. I smiled when she added chocolate chips to them. She'd made my bed, checked on Julia for me, and was in the process of making me breakfast. She was such a mom yet still a kid who had the look knowing she'd added more than enough chocolate to the breakfast.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" I questioned her as she slid the pancakes from the frying pan onto a large plate.

"Mayyyybe!" she giggled mischievously. We ate and put what we didn't eat in the fridge for Julia. The pancakes were delicious. She was really very talented. My heart sank as I remembered she'd be going back to school the next day. Soon she'd belong to her friends her own age and teachers again. I'd be the second priority instead of the first. Not like I thought Becca wanted me to be, but you know, I knew how school could take over sometimes.

However, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and helped Becca clean up and get ready to leave. It was already 11:30am and I wasn't the only plan Becca had for today. I walked her down to the car but not without stealing a kiss on the cheek before leaving the privacy of the apartment. She gave me another hug at her car and pulled out of her spot. I stood there watching her until she turned the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**(Lauren POV)**

Becca had been back in school now for about 2 months. Since she was now a senior, she didn't have too much homework to do. So on the weekends we were able to steal a few more precious moments together than if she'd been younger. Still, I didn't get to see her as much as I would have liked because she now had her school friends to hang out with and sometimes went out with them on weekends. Despite her dorky obsession with Starkid, Becca was actually pretty popular. I mean, not that kind of popular, but she had a fair amount of friends asking her to go out with them on weekends, and being Becca, she often found it hard to turn them down.

I did have a few more distractions though. We were planning our AVPSY performance for LeakyCon. Still, I longed for the days when I could just call her up any time and she'd be available. Of course she was still always there for me because, come on, Becca was Becca, but I wished I could spend more time alone with her. Her school allowed them to sign out and leave campus during breaks and free periods so I was sometimes able to pick her up for lunch or coffee, but half the time Ashley and Natalie would tag along. I liked Ashley and Natalie, I really did, but I just wanted to be alone with the girl I loved so fucking much!

As the days went on, I was becoming more and more aware that Becca's birthday was coming up. She'd be eighteen on October 5th, and I really wanted to make her birthday special. I was planning a surprise party with Nat and Ash, but I was also considering asking her out. The thought gave me butterflies and made me want to barf from nervousness all at the same time. She'd be eighteen, something I'd been waiting for so long, but what if she didn't love me back? What if she rejected me? Fuck!

I decided to wait until the day after her birthday so as not to make her special day awkward if she didn't want me the way I so badly wanted her. Her birthday and her party were on a Friday. I'd let her have her night and then invite her to hang out on Saturday. That way she'd have her birthday uninterrupted and none of it would interfere with her school schedule. I was dying of excitement and anxiety at the same time.

**(Becca POV)**

I was very much aware that in a matter of days, it would be legal for me to date Lauren. I would be able to kiss her, go out on dates with her, and have sex with her! God damn it, I wanted the third one! I wasn't some nervous little virgin, though. The dumb fuck Alex had taken care of that. No, I knew what I wanted, and I was ready to go and get it. Well, that is if I'd had the courage to actually ask Lauren to be my girlfriend. I wanted her but it wasn't enough to get over my fear of being rejected by someone I loved so much.

October 5th finally rolled around. I leaped out of bed and went through my morning routine in record time. I had finished getting ready so quickly I had time to enjoy the birthday pancakes my mom had prepared for me. The pancakes were the same recipe I'd made for Lauren and Julia that one time, but my Mom was always better at making them than I was. Before I left, I actually said a proper goodbye to my parents.

"Have the best day ever, sweetheart!" beamed my Mom.

"Happy birthday, Princess," said my Daddy, "You'll always be my little girl." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok, Daddy," I replied rolling my eyes a little bit. I rushed out the door and drove to school. I walked into the senior hallway to find my locker decorated with bows, cards, and well wishes. I beamed as Ash and Nat peaked their heads around the corner.

"Our baby's eighteen!" Natalie yelled as they ran down the hall to give me a birthday hug. Ashley and Natalie were both older than me so they were both already eighteen. They smiled and handed me a teal blue bag with the words Tiffany and Co. printed on it. They'd split the cost of the present, which Ash and Nat could afford to do because Ashley's Dad was a super successful trader, Nat's Dad was a doctor with his own practice, and her Mom was an important lawyer in one of the most powerful law firms in the country.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed taking the gift. I opened the blue box to find a silver horseshoe on a chain with T&CO stamped onto the front. I loved it and I got a good amount of compliments on it for the rest of the school day. I received a cake in homeroom and a fair amount of birthday hugs and wishes in the halls. I checked my iPhone to find I had 34 notifications. All of which were birthday wishes. I love all the attention you get on your birthday. Lauren even picked me up at noon and we had a birthday lunch, just the two of us. Of course, Ash and Nat's deal was that of I had a private lunch with Lauren they got to drop in at the end and take me for ice cream. It was the best school day, hell, it was the best day period I'd had for a long time. I didn't even care that I'd gotten another wrong number call from someone who needed the A/C repairman.

**(Lauren POV)**

Later that day, I walked into the Drake Hotel to check out how the party prep was going. I felt a little out of place in the midst of all these middle-aged adults who could afford the elegant hotel in downtown Chicago overlooking the lake. I even got that sense sometimes around Mr. and Mrs. Miller. They weren't as loaded as Ashley and Natalie's parents but they could still afford to have their daughter's party here though, right?

Yes, sir, Becca Miller was certainly well off financially. I loved the fact that you wouldn't know it upon meeting her though. She wore modest brands of clothing for her social class and was as conscious of pricing when she bought things as any middle class girl. She'll do well in college! I chuckled to myself as I opened the tall doors to one of the Drake's smaller ballrooms that we'd be using for the party. Most of the decorations were pink, Becca's favorite color. God, she could be such a girl sometimes!

I jumped a little as Robert Miller walked into the room wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase and blackberry. Mr. Miller was the CEO of the Sony headquarters in Chicago. He was a tall man, it was clear Becca had gotten her height from her Mom, who stood only 5'2'', the same height as me.

"Evening, Lauren," Mr. Miller said, putting his blackberry in his jacket pocket.

"Hi, Mr. Miller," I said a bit nervously to the father of my potential girlfriend to be.

"Oh, please, Lauren. Mr. Miller was my father. Besides, you've been Becca's friend for a while now. Robert will be just fine," he said with a toothy grin, "Also, I'd like to thank you in advance for putting this party together with Ashley and Natalie."

"No problem at all…um, Robert," I replied, "besides, you're the man with the cash, we just spent it." He laughed at my joke and just then his blackberry began buzzing. He excused himself and walked back out into the Lobby. I check to make sure everything was in place and went to go change into my party cloths. Nat and Ash were getting ready with Becca at her house. We'd decided on telling her we were meeting for high tea and they, along with Linda Miller, would come with her to discourage any suspicions she had.

I walked back into the ballroom to find the hotel staff setting up the buffet tables. There'd be a dinner buffet and then an extravagant dessert table. That part Ash and Nat had picked out. The DJ was also setting up his equipment on the small riser at the edge of the dance floor. What the fuck was this, a Bar Mitzvah? There were certainly enough guests for it to be. There'd be a hundred people at this party tonight, including: Nat, Ash, the birthday girl/her family, and me. They'd invited all Becca's close to close-ish friends from school (not just in her grade), all her camp friends, all her close friends from outside of school, a few of her sister's friends so she wouldn't be alone, some of her parents' friends, and a few relatives. Damn I hope this night went well.

**(Becca POV)**

I allowed Ashley to touch up my makeup as I added one last bobby pin to my loose side bun. It was simple yet elegant, which is what I was going for. It went so nicely with the dark purple BCBG cocktail dress my mom had bought me for tonight. I was so excited because I loved having high tea at the Drake. We'd been getting ready in my parents' bathroom because the lighting was better and my Mom had a vanity in there so we good use all of her good makeup.

My Mom came in to hurry use up so we wrapped it up and climbed into the back of her car. Lauren and Daddy were meeting us there because they'd both been working today. The girls were both wearing cocktail dresses by fancy, famous designers as per usual. My Mom was sporting a cream-colored Ralph Lauren cocktail dress that was fitted and came down to her knees. She'd paired it with low black pumps and a long gold chain. I thought she looked very nice.

We pulled up at the Drake and my mom handed the keys to the young man at the valet. I was surprised, however, when my Mom led us in the opposite direction of the room people had high tea in. Ash told me my Dad had booked a private room for the family and a few close friends. I loved my Dad, but he really did treat me like a princess, hence the nickname, which I didn't always like. I wish he'd be a little more modest about it. An attendant opened the door for us and we entered one of the ballrooms. And before I could question it, the lights came on and I saw my friends and family spread out before me.

"Surprise!" everyone in the room shouted. I was genuinely surprised and I felt so loved that they did this for me. I hugged and thanked everyone for coming. And last, I came to Lauren.

**(Lauren POV)**

Becca looked so happy, which warmed me to the core. Of course she then had to hug everyone! She wouldn't be my Becca if she hadn't. Well, she wasn't exactly mine…yet. After greeting everyone, Becca finally came around to me. She looked drop-dead gorgeous with her hair up and in that dark purple dress. We were both wearing heels but Becca's were taller than mine so we were actually perfectly eye-to-eye.

"Lauren!" she beamed pulling me into an ecstatic hug, "You, Ash, and Nat did all of this for me?"

"Of course we did," I said taking my best friend's face in my hands, "Only the best for you." I whispered the second part as I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She smelled of makeup and that same light perfume I found so intoxicating. She wore Marc Jacobs Daisy every single day I'd learned. It was elegant, yet light and a little fun. It was so her. I was so caught up in these thoughts that I didn't pull away for a solid five seconds after I'd kissed her. She just stood there smiling sweetly back at me as I pulled back and blushed. She giggled and took my hand.

We danced the night away with her family and friends. They were all so sweet, just like Becca. Figures, someone as kind and innocent as Becca would and should surround herself with people as good as she. Becca left my side only once throughout the entire night. This was when her Dad had asked for a father/daughter dance. After that, her grandfather and two of her uncles wanted a dance. It was so cute watching Becca twirl on the dance floor in the spotlight with some of the most important men in her life. The most adorable was the dance with her Dad.

After that the DJ invited everyone to come on the floor for a slow dance. For the first two songs Becca danced with her guys friends and then Ash and Nat. It made my blood boil when one of the guys would make her laugh. They looked like couples with their hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around their necks. I had to remind myself a few times they were her best guy friends that she'd never dare date. They were like brothers to her and I felt a little stupid sitting there hating them.

As the song "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat came on, I was surprised to see Becca moving through the crowd towards me. This was one of Becca's favorite love songs. Could she really be asking me to dance now? My heart skipped a beat as she walked up to me and help you her hand.

"Can I have this dance?" she asked biting her lower lip. Fuck, it was so damn sexy when she did that!

"It would be my honor," I giggled as I got up. Becca turned on her heels and led me by the hand to the dance floor. She placed her hands on the back of my neck, I rested my hands on her waist, and we began swaying to the music. Soon, Becca moved closer, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was close, so close our bodies were touching. It felt incredible and we spent the remainder of the song pressed together in each other's arms. The party winded down and I asked Becca if she wanted to sleepover the next night. This was it.

"Actually, Mom and Daddy are going to be out tomorrow. Daddy has a business trip and Mom feels like she hasn't been getting to see him enough so she's going to stay with him the first night in California," Becca began, "So, um, I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to my house? It'll just be the two of us cause me, Ash, and Nat are having my birthday sleepover tonight. " I was on cloud nine. Becca was asking me to come over when her parents weren't home! I told her I'd be there around 6:30, hugged and wished her happy birthday, and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**(Becca POV)**

I cleaned my room and straightened up around the house at least three times. Lauren fucking Lopez was coming over for the first time and the house needed to look perfect. I was so happy the cleaning lady had been here this morning so I hadn't had time to mess everything up. Actually, with everything straightened up, all the floors mopped or vacuumed, and all my Mom's art dusted, the house looked kind of impressive. I'd never really thought about it until tonight when I actually had wanted to impress someone.

I checked the dinner I was making and set the table on the back patio for two. There were candles already in the centerpiece but I couldn't decide whether or not it would seem too far to light them. I didn't for now but I left a box of matches on the patio in case I made a last minute choice. I walked my sister to the door and waved goodbye as her friend's mom picked her up. I'd wanted to make sure I had the house completely to ourselves in the off chance something actually finally happened between us.

I pulled the boiling pot of pasta off the stove and dumped it in the strainer. I decided to leave it there for now. I made sure I'd turned off the burners on the stove and went up to the second floor to get into something a bit more presentable than a t-shirt and running shorts. Mom and Daddy's master suite took up the entire third floor. It was huge, including a large bedroom with a sitting area, a large bathroom with his and her everything, a huge closet (most of which was Mom's), and Mom's study. Daddy's home office was down on the first floor. I didn't spend nearly as much time up there as I did as a kid.

I put on a simple blouse and matched it with a skirt. I put on black ballet flats and a cardigan. I only put on a little bit of makeup considering we weren't going anywhere. I ran down the stairs to quadruple check that everything was in its place. And as I finished heating up the pasta sauce, the clock struck 6:35 and the doorbell rang. I smoothed down my skirt, blouse, and hair as I walked through the foyer toward the large wooden door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**(Lauren POV)**

The door swung open to reveal Becca smiling sweetly as always. She closed the door and took my over night bag to place it by the stairs for later. Ok, I expected Becca's house to be big, but not this big. It was absolutely gorgeous though.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, pulling me into a hug and kissing me lightly on the cheek. I hugged her back and then followed her though the foyer and living room to the kitchen. There was expensive looking artwork all over and a shiny grand piano in the living room. The kitchen was just an impressive. There were stainless steal appliances that looked professional, shining granite counter tops, and dark wood cabinets. I looked like one of the kitchens from a home improvement magazine.

We sat down to dinner on the back patio. The roof covered it, I assumed a balcony lay on top of it, and it looked over a picturesque flower garden complete with a small fountain in the center. Becca had lit the candles in the centerpiece and I found it very romantic, whether that's what Becca was going for or not. After dinner Becca led me to the second floor where we dropped my bag in her room and we headed to a room that was apparently her and her sisters personal wreck room.

Fuck, I thought as I stepped into an open room with a large television hooked up to an Xbox, a pool table, an air hockey table, and a small snack bar. If Ash and Nat were wealthier than Becca what did they live in? Fucking castles? She let me pick the movie and we settled into each other's arms to watch. The movie was short so when it was over it was still only 9:30. Becca put the DVD back and sat back down next to me.

"So," she said, "what next?" This was it! This was my moment to tell her. I swallowed hard.

"Um, Becca?" I began slowly, "Remember that time you asked me if I liked anyone and I said I'd tell you when I figured it out?"

"Oooh, Lauren gossip! Yeah I remember."

"Well…" I took one last breath, "The person who I was trying to figure out about was…well, you." She looked at me and her facial expression changed to one as if she was trying to process the information. I was sweating by now and she was smiling. I didn't know what she meant so I kept going.

"I think I've known for a while now, but I wanted to wait until you were eighteen. Then I got nervous to tell you last night and I keep thinking your dropping hints that you love me to but then I'm not so sure!" She ended my blabbering my leaning over and kissing me. Not on the cheek or forehead. She kissed me on the lips, passionately. I was deliriously happy and kissed her back.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I managed to get out. Becca smiled and nodded against my lips and that was all I needed to confirm she'd felt the same about me all along and fuck yes, she wanted to be my girlfriend. Our kissing grew faster and more intense. Pretty soon Becca was on me, straddling me, our lips smashed together over and over again. She let my tongue into her mouth, letting out a soft moan, which made me kiss her harder.

Becca stood up and yanked me by the collar towards the door. Fuck it was sexy when she was that aggressive with me! I flirtatiously chased her towards her room and we entered, slamming the door behind us even though no one was home. I now had her up against the wall and we'd resumed of feverish kissing. Becca sounded out of breath so I gave her a breather and my lips relocated to her jaw line and neck. I sucked on the skin, occasionally nipping gently. That drove Becca crazy and I could feel shutters going through her body each time. She moaned again. Only this time it was louder, she wanted more.

**(Becca POV)**

Oh god yes! I thought as Lauren picked me up and practically threw me on the bed. I was in fucking heaven. I got her shirt off and she quickly did away with mine. I sat on the edge of the bed, legs wrapped around Lauren's waist who was still standing. I could feel every nerve in my body practically vibrating with pure pleasure.

Lauren, never pulling her lips apart from mine, pushed me further up onto the mattress and climbed onto the bed like a lioness stalking her prey. I was pretty sure it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life and it nearly drove me insane. She was now on top of me. She had one leg in between my thighs and I was glad I wore a skirt because now only my panties, now soaking wet, were a barrier to Lauren. She dipped her hips toward me experimentally and we both moaned…loud. She started going faster while never losing contact with my mouth.

She moaned as the rocking of her hips pleasured both of us. As she moved up and down, her leg between mine rubbed in all the right places. We quickly discarded each other's cloths until we both only had our soaked panties on. Lauren relocated her lips down my chest. She sucked and licked my nipple, which had me practically screaming her name. Only when I was begging with all I had did Lauren slowly move downwards on my body. She kissed and tickled at the line at my hips where my panties began.

"Lauren, please," was all I could breath out. Only then did she begin sliding off my wet panties. She discarded them on the floor and licked my wet clit. It was going torturously slow but I couldn't form the words to tell her to hurry the fuck up before I exploded. Ever so slowly, she slipped one and then two fingers into my center. She began pumping them in and out, first slowly, as if to taunt me.

"Oh god! Faster, Lauren, faster!" I begged. She picked up a dangerously fast pace and I arched my back and moved my hips to the rhythm of those skilled fingers. I pushed my body closer to Lauren, wanted her fingers to go deeper into me.

"I'm close, keep going! For fucks sake, keep going!" I said. I rode out my orgasm on Lauren's fingers and came. I lay breathless on the bed and Lauren sat up, licking her fingers seductively.

**(Lauren POV)**

Becca may have gotten what she wanted, but the favor hadn't yet been returned so I sat there in the most seductive way I could manage, letting her catch her breath for a moment but trying to get her going again. She rebounded pretty quickly and before I knew it, she was on me. She pecked and nipped at my neck then moved down to my chest. She spent a longer period of time on the particular area, observing she could nearly make me come by just playing with my nipples. That had always been a huge turn on of mine.

She did all this while rocking her hips up and down, urging both of us on and pushing me closer to the orgasm I felt coming on. Damn she was good, she knew exactly the right pace to go to make me squirm and beg for more. I'm not going to lie, I've woken in the middle of the night wet from having dreams about what this would be like. But Becca was currently exceeding all expectations.

She wasted no time ripping off my panties and throwing them across the room. But she stalled yet again at my clit, which by this time was embarrassingly wet. She licked and kissed it and even tickled at it with her fingers. She was taunting me, like I'd taunted her minutes before. But she was doing it longer. I could tell my the smug look on her face that she was relishing in the fact that she has her favorite actress in this state and wrapped around her little finger. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Becca! Fuck me, please! Fuck me hard," I moaned out. She decided she'd tortured me long enough and plunged her fingers into my center. She hit the ground running, already pumping in and out quickly. One of my hands balled up her comforter in a tight fist and the fingers on the other hand were tangled in Becca's dark brown waves that now hung freely and tickled the insides of my thighs as she worked.

I screamed her name. I wanted her to go faster, I wanted it harder. She got the message. She now pumped her fingers in and out as faster as she could. I pushed my hips toward her and rode her fingers like it was my fucking job and I was looking for a promotion. I still had her blanket in a death grip like it was a fucking lifeline as she pulled out of me and I came. I came much harder that she had and it was like the gates of heaven had opened up.

We lay on the bed, side by side, just catching our breath. As we calmed down I thought through what the hell had just happened. I told Becca I wanted her at the end of a movie. She wanted me too and so my best friend is now my girlfriend. We had sex. beccaBECCA**BECCA **was all that was going through my head after I'd gone over what had happened.

After we'd both calmed down and caught our breath, we agreed we'd do laundry in the morning before Becca's family returned. Then we fell asleep in each other's arms. I sighed in content because I was finally not just falling asleep in Becca Miller's arms anymore. I was falling asleep in my girlfriend Becca Miller's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Short sort of filler chapter, sorry.**

**(Becca POV)**

Lauren and I woke up in a tangle of limbs. I couldn't help but bite my lower lip as I looked at her and recalled what had happened the night before. I repositioned so we were lying with my arm around Lauren's shoulders, cradling her neck. Lauren looked up at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"So is that a yes to being my girlfriend?" she said. I laughed.

"No, last night happened because I secretly hate you," I laughed sarcastically, "Yes, Lauren, being your girlfriend would be a dream come true." I whispered as I kissed her. We lay there a moment longer wrapped in each other's arms. I couldn't help but grin at Lauren's naked body pressed up against mine with nothing but a sheet covering us. As we got out of bed and put the comforter and cloths that were strewn about the room in a laundry basket, Lauren glanced around my room.

"I didn't realize how big your room was," she said simply.

"I think we were both a bit distracted," I laughed. We walked to the bathroom and showered together. We cleaned off but spent most of the time pinning each other against the tiled walls kissing. We dried off and both got dressed. I put on jeans, my Sperry's, and a simple blouse, I love blouses if you couldn't tell by now, my closet was full of them. Lauren put on leggings and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows.

"Damn girl," she said, "why do you always look so put together? You make me feel like a slob!" We both laughed and went down the hall to do the laundry. As Lauren watched me pour the detergent into the washing machine and switch it on, her expression hardened in thought.

"What's wrong, babe?" I said closing the front loading washing machine and putting the laundry basket on top.

"What are your parents going to think? You know, when we tell them about us." She asked nervously. I smiled, my parents had taught me to be just as accepting and open minded as they were. My mom was a housewife so she did a lot of charity work and was a major part in the organization of a movement to get gay marriage legalized in the U.S.

"They be happy for me. For both of us," I said pressing my forehead to hers. She relaxed a little bit and she followed me downstairs to get some breakfast. I made some omelets, another thing my Mom had taught me to cook. I'd certainly say that my Mom fell into the housewife stereotype of being a good cook. We listened to the radio in the kitchen as I cooked and sang along when songs came on that we knew the words to. Of course, Lauren was much better than me but I didn't care.

We ate and had a meaningless conversation. Although last night had been incredible, we'd both had our fill of intensity and relaxed into the small talk. It was 10:30am now, neither Lauren nor I were ones to sleep in. I invited her to stay for lunch too and she agreed. We decided to take a walk in the park near my house because there was a beautiful nature walk with tall grasses and flowers and we decided we needed to walk off our breakfasts, which had been pretty heavy. My Mom believed in healthy but hearty meals I told Lauren with a giggle.

**(Lauren POV)**

Becca grabbed her phone and a front door key and put them in her pocket. She locked the door and we began walking toward the park. When we entered the nature walk and were hidden from the rest of the world, our pace slowed to a leisurely stroll and Becca took my hand and weaved our fingers together. We sat on a bench in the nature walk and talked for a long time.

"So in a few weeks my school has a long weekend and my family's going up to our lake house in Michigan. The stable I work and ride at is up there and I was wondering if you wanted to come up with us?" Becca asked.

"Really?" I said, "I'd love to, are you gonna show me how to be a cowgirl?" I winked and she laughed. My heart swelled at the fact that Becca wanted me to come to her lake house with her family.

"Sure, lets start with a trail ride though." She laughed. It wasn't exactly going on vacation with her family but it was a start. I really wanted to get serious with Becca and I felt like this was the opportunity I'd been waiting for pretty much since I met her at Starbucks for the first time all those months ago. I know she'd only been my girlfriend for a couple of hours and we'd only been friends for a few months, but we'd grown close so quickly and were both ready to get serious.

It was 11:30 and we started walking back to Becca's house. She dropped her key in a bowl by the front door and we passed back through the house to the kitchen. Becca made us some panini sandwiches. I watched her work, she was so her Mother. I let my self picture us like this in our own house, a couple of kids, and maybe a dog. I did want to marry her some day, but I didn't say anything considering it sounded a bit too intense for just having become her girlfriend.

After we ate Becca followed me back upstairs. We took my cloths out of the dryer and went back into her room to let me pack up. We closed the door because Becca's mom and sister had come home while we were at the park. I bent over my bag to put the set of cloths in and I felt Becca come up behind me. She put her hands on my hips and I felt het press her body against me.

I stood up straight and turned myself around in her arms and wrapped mine around her neck. I giggled and she bit down on her lower lip. I loved that I could still make her do that even though we were together now. She kissed me slowly and I kissed her back. Becca started kissing me harder. She had me on the small couch in her room. I pulled back and she gave me a disappointed look.

"Becca, your Mom and sister are home," I laughed.

"You're right. Sorry," she replied blushing. She walked me downstairs to the front door.

"I'll see you later," she said dreamily.

"See ya," I said and stole one more peck before going. I smiled to myself all the way home. I felt on top of the world!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**(Lauren POV)**

Between our sleepover and the weekend I went to the Miller's lake house, Becca and I went on 3 dates as official girlfriends. The first was a dinner date. We went to a nice Italian restaurant. Then we went to go see a movie for our one-week anniversary. The third date, we just ordered takeout and watched a movie at my house. Nothing happened that night though because Julia was home. Becca had told Ashley and Natalie about us and I had told the Starkids. However, those were the only people that knew for now. We were just trying to get our footing before we broke the news to Becca's parents.

The Friday we were leaving finally arrived. Becca had Monday off so we were going to pick her up from school and go straight to Michigan. I met Becca, her sister, and their parents outside of Becca's high school. Her sister was still in middle school at a different school so Linda had picked her up. Robert took my bag and put it in the back of his large, Black SUV. I thanked him as Linda and Becca's sister pulled up in Becca's Acura sedan. I was wondering why they were driving Becca's car.

Just then Becca walked out of the building with Ash, Nat, and a few other friends who came to see her off. She hugged each of them and said goodbye then came skipping up to me. We greeted each other with a hug since there were people around who still didn't know about us. Linda and Becca's sister, whose name I'd learned was Lucy, stepped out of Becca's car and Linda handed Becca the keys.

"Thanks, Mom," said Becca taking the keys, "We're taking my car in case we want to do something other than my family or without them." It's like Becca could read my mind at this point.

"Ready, Princess?" said Robert.

"Yeah, Daddy," replied Becca, getting the passenger side door for me. We pulled out of the school parking lot and got on the highway, following her Dad's car.

"If your Dad calls you Princess, what does he call Lucy?" I wondered aloud, "Personally I wouldn't like it too much if my sister were Princess and I wasn't anything special."

"Lucy is 'Kitten' to him," laughed Becca. Of course! Of course the daughters of a wealthy CEO were "Princess" and "Kitten". Jeez, this family was straight out of a movie. Except, of course, the fact that the daughters didn't act like spoiled brats. Well, Becca didn't. I hadn't actually gotten to know Lucy at all. I'd met her but we only said hi and introduced ourselves. We drove listening to the radio and chatted. I didn't want to have too deep of a conversation while Becca was driving.

The drive was about and hour and a half and then we drove into New Buffalo, Michigan. I was a charming little town with coffee shops and little stores overlooking Lake Michigan. According to Becca, like, everyone at her school had their second homes in New Buffalo and she ran into people all the time. We drove towards the lake and pulled into the driveway of a stunning beachfront property. The house itself wasn't as big as the Miller house in Chicago, but it certainly wasn't any less impressive. I stepped inside and the foyer and living room looked the lobby of an upscale yacht club. The ceiling was also really high just as it was in their house in Chicago. The artwork in this house was mostly beach themed.

"Daddy thinks he's a sailor when he's here," Becca sighed as the set down her bag and came to stand next to me. I laughed lightly and Becca followed me to look out of the sliding glass doors at the rear of the house. There was a sizable deck outside the doors with a staircase leading right down to the beach. It was gorgeous here!

"I suppose it'll do," I said in a snobby voice sticking my nose in the air. Becca giggled. We ate dinner soon after we'd had a chance to unpack, Linda had made some delicious lasagna before she left and brought it up. By the time we'd cleared, the sun was setting over the lake. It looked like a painting. The orange sun was a half circle sinking into the lake and it reflected pink, purple, and orange into the sky and onto the clouds. Becca and I decided to take a walk down to the beach to look at it.

**(Becca POV)**

"Don't stay out too long, girls!" called Mom as we headed for the wooden staircase down to the water, "It'll be dark soon."

"K," I shouted over my shoulder. We walked down the stairs and decided to go left a little ways. Although the house was on the beach, the tree line of the woods came right up to the sand and I chose to go this way because there was a giant tree blocking the left side of the beach from view of the house. We'd been dating now for three weeks and nothing beyond making-out had happened since Lauren had asked me to be her girlfriend. This was mostly because there kept being people around when we were together. I wasn't expecting to do it on the beach or anything, I just knew we were both desperate for some time alone. We walked down the beach hand in hand and sat when we were out of view and earshot of the house. I put my head on Lauren's shoulder and we leaned back against one of the little sand dunes to watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful," whispered Lauren.

"Yeah," I replied, "Not as beautiful as you." That was cheesier than I'd wanted it to be but it seemed to please her. She leaned over me and began kissing me. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her back deeply. I was kissing my girlfriend, lying in the sand at sunset. It was like a fairytale but it was so much better because it was my fairytale, and it was really happening to me in real life. It didn't bother me that sand was getting in my cloths and hair since I was on the bottom. I felt nothing but the cool October breeze on my cheeks and the love of my life on top of me.

"Lauren?" I breathed as she pulled away but remained on top of me.

"Hmm?" she grunted.

"I love you," I whispered. Lauren beamed down at me and I swear she was holding back a tear.

"I love you too, Becca. Fuck, I love you so much!" She said kissing me once softly. It was short and gentle but it was, without a doubt, the most intimate kiss we'd ever shared. Because this wasn't just a pleasure kiss, it was a kiss that said we loved each other. It said we had always loved each other, and it was a promise to always love each other. A tear did roll down Lauren's cheek as she pulled away.  
"Lauren? What's that for?" I said lovingly, stroking her cheek to wipe off the tear.

"I've just never been this happy before," she whispered into my ear as she laid her head on my chest. We repositioned so that Lauren had her head closer to my shoulder and was on her side pressed against me. I stayed on my back against the sand dune with my arm around her. We stayed like this in silence until we could barely see well enough to make it back to the steps. We didn't need to talk in that moment. Nothing was left unsaid for now. We were content. Lauren stood up first and held her hand out to help me to my feet. We brushed the sand off each other and headed toward the staircase hand-in-hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sorry about all the horse info in this chapter, I horseback ride in real life and I talk about it as much as I fangirl over Starkid, sooo…a lot :)**

**(Lauren POV) **

The next morning, Becca promised to take me horseback riding at her barn. I downed my breakfast in excitement and laughed out loud when Becca came downstairs wearing old blue jeans, a plaid button down shirt, and cowboy boots.

"What? She said, "This is how I dress going to the barn."

"I wasn't laughing because I think you look dumb," I assured her, "I laughed because you look so cute!" She shook her head and ate her breakfast. Then we climbed in her car and drove about 15 minutes inland to Wild Valley Stable. It wasn't actually in a valley but it was a pretty name. It was a huge property with two outdoor arenas and two barns. One contained an indoor arena as well as the stalls rented to owners who boarded their horses there and the smaller of the two barns contained the owner's lesson and trail horses, according to Becca.

We parked in the lot and Becca walked straight into the larger barn and down the barn aisle. She stopped between two stalls. One of which had a nameplate that said "Admiral" and the other had one reading "Daffodil". She first pulled out Admiral. He was a tall, jet-black horse with a shinning coat. He had no markings on his body and a flowing main and tail that were also pitch-black.

"He's gorgeous!" I exclaimed, reaching up and petting his nose. He perked his ears up and looked down at me.

"He's a breed called a 'Thoroughbred'," said Becca, "They're bred to be racehorses but they're not always treated very well. Especially if they don't perform well, they're useless to their owners. I actually rescued him. He never won so his owners were going to sell him to make glue." I gasped, that was an awful thing to do to an innocent animal. Becca told me about how he needed an experienced handler and rider but he was a really good horse. She let me brush him and pulled out the second horse.

"Hi, mare!" she said as she tied her up facing Admiral.

"I thought her name was Daffodil," I said to her. She laughed at me and I wondered why that was funny.

"No! A mare is a female horse," she said. I felt so stupid and felt myself blush.

"It's ok, your not a horse person," smiled Becca, "Admiral is what we call a gelding. That's a male horse whose been neutered and a stallion is a male who hasn't been." I nodded, she knew so much.

"Do you own these horses?" I asked.

"Yep!" said Becca, "And this one too." She pointed to a stall with a nameplate hung on it reading "Phantom". Just then, he made an appearance. He stuck his head out of the window in the stall door. He was all black except for the front of his face, which was all white. He was about the same size as Daffodil who was probably about five feet from the floor to the top of her shoulder. Admiral, however, stood at least six feet at the shoulder. Becca mentioned that you measured horses in a unit called "hands". One hand equaled four inches. Admiral had a much skinnier build than the other horses and had long muscular legs. I assumed that came from how he was bred.

"I jump Phantom, Barrel race Admiral, and compete in western pleasure with Daffodil. I'm training Admiral to jump but Phantom's really the expert," said Becca. She explained to me that western pleasure was an event that was about the horse moving at a slow, relaxed pace and the rider sitting in perfect posture and in control of the horse. I was glad she's chosen to give me the western pleasure horse and not the jumper or ex-racehorse. She put saddles on the horses and we headed out onto the trail.

**(Becca POV)**

I loved talking to Lauren about horses. She seemed so genuinely curious and was impressed at the simplest facts that any horse person would know. I told her about how horses needed to have creative show names if you entered shows with them and how people came up with some pretty crazy names.

"Daffy's show name is 'Slow n' Steady'. I was hoping it would get some brownie points with the judges at shows," I said, and she laughed, "This is the horse my sister rides sometimes because she's not really a horse person. She's defiantly my most well behaved horse."

"Well that's good for me," said Lauren, who'd looked a little nervous when I'd gotten her on, "What are the show names for your other horses?"

"Well Admiral's is 'Look at Me Now". I named him that because they were going to kill him for not performing well in the races but now he's won me three shows at barrel racing," I replied.

"That's so sweet!" said Lauren.

"Then Phantom's show name is 'Time to Tango". I named him that because He moves so nicely" I finished as we entered the trail in the woods.

"I like that," smiled Lauren. We rode side-by-side and talked about my horses.

"So are they yours or is one of them your Mom's or Dad's?" asked Lauren.

"They're all mine. I'm really the only horse person in the family. My Aunt is a trainer but my parents and sister aren't horse people," I replied.

"So tell me about barrel racing," said Lauren eagerly.

"Well there are three barrels in a triangle and you have to go around them as fast as you can in a pattern. The base of the triangle faces you at the start and you first make a right turn around the barrel to your right, make a left turn around the left barrel, make a left turn around the middle barrel, and then run home," I said, "And no one cares about form or anything, it's 100% speed and not knocking over the barrels. It helps if your horse has a low center of gravity too because to make the sharpest turns, they have to get low," I explained. Lauren was fascinated and asked if I could show her when we got back to the barn. I told her I'd ask. We got back to the barn about 45 minutes later. I took off Daffodil's saddle and bridle and put them away.

**(Lauren POV)**

"Why didn't you tie up Admiral?" I asked looking at the big black horse standing in the aisle in full tack just looking at us.

"He won't wonder away, he's too much of a mama's boy. I trust him," answered Becca. The bond she so clearly had with these horses warmed my heart. And she was completely right about the large horse. He didn't dare take a step away from us. He just looked at Becca and even tried to follow her into the tack room when she put Daffy's stuff away.

"Uh-uh!" Becca said when she realized he was following her, "Whoa, Admiral. Stand!" He froze in his tracks and pricked his ears. I laughed at the sight. He followed Becca like a dog and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Apart from Becca that is. We walked to the outdoor arena that the barrels were set up in. Becca's riding instructor, who also happened to be the owner followed us out with a stopwatch. Becca didn't even have to lead Admiral.

"Let's go," she said to him with a whistle. He pricked his ears and followed, walking with his head between Becca and me. She mounted from the ground, which I was impressed by. I wouldn't even be able to get on a little pony without a leg up or mounting block. Nevertheless, Becca placed her left foot in the stirrup, pulled herself up, and swung her leg over the back of the saddle like it was no big deal.

I walked around to the side of the ring and stepped on the lowest board of wood so I could see over the tall fence. I wondered if I should've stayed to help Becca with the gate but she opened it from the horse with no difficulty. She'd taken the reins in one hand, leaned over to unlatch the gate, and side stepped the horse to swing it open. I was sufficiently impressed and she hadn't even run the barrel pattern yet.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet?" I called from the side.

"Helmets are for beginners and wienies!" replied Becca, "I only wear mine when I'm jumping." I was still concerned but I guess I was grateful she wasn't jumping thousand pound animals without one. She cantered a circle before she started the pattern. Cantering, she'd explained to me, was when a horse was running but not a full out gallop and it was much more controlled and slow.

"Show 'em how it's done, Becca," shouted Becca's instructor, Sharon.

When she reached the gate again Admiral shot off toward the first barrel. I starred at her with wrapped attention. She guided Admiral around the first barrel with her reins. Admiral bent his body around the barrel, got low, and leaned so far into his turn, I thought they'd topple over. I didn't think I'd be even able to stick my whole hand in the space the horse had between himself and the barrel. But all this happened in less than a second and they were off to the second barrel. She made the same graceful turns around the other two barrels and as she came around the last barrel shouted for Admiral to get up. Admiral ran home at full speed, his long legs eating up the ground. Becca got to the end of the arena and slowed him down and stopped him in front of Sharon and me. Admiral was huffing and puffing and Becca wiped some sweat from her brow. I could tell I was dealing with a real pro.

"Well?" She asked looking at Sharon.

"19.163 seconds!" said Sharon beaming.

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Good?" said Sharon, " It's fantastic! I think that's your personal best on him, Becca," Becca nodded yes and patted Admiral's neck over and over again.

"Not bad for a Thoroughbred!" said Becca in a baby voice to the horse, "They're rarely barrel racers," she added to me. Sharon said she wanted to see Becca in some more shows with him and said she'd email Becca some dates before saying goodbye to us. I was still wide eyed from the performance. I'd never seen anything like that in my life! Becca walked Admiral around the arena a couple laps. She said it was important to cool them out. When Admiral's breathing had come back down and Becca checked his chest to make sure he was cooled down enough, we walked back to the barn, Becca unsaddled him, put him back in his stall between Phantom and Daffy, and we got in the car to drive home. Damn I loved my little cowgirl! And I had to admit, the tough cowgirl act had really turned me on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**(Becca POV)**

Lauren and I spent the rest of the weekend mostly in my room or taking long walks in the woods or down the beach. Most of this time alone consisted of a lot of kissing. The fall weather was perfect. If we had pants and sometimes a sweater on, we were the perfect temperature. The weekend went by and as we spent more and more time alone, we came to the unspoken agreement that we wanted each other. We hadn't done it since the night Lauren had asked me to be her girlfriend and we were both hungry for more.

Our opportunity came on Sunday night, our last night in Michigan. My parents and Lucy were going over to a dinner party at the lake house of a girl from Lucy's school. I didn't know the girl or her parents so Daddy said we could stay home. I contained my excitement successfully until they pulled out of the driveway. We ate the dinner my Mom had left for us in the fridge and run upstairs almost immediately after we'd cleared our dished. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and rapidly brushed my teeth and made my hair look as nice as possible…even though it was about to get ruined, I thought mischievously.

I came out of the bathroom to find Lauren standing there with her shirt already taken off. I smiled and descended. We frantically kissed each other as if we hadn't kissed in a month. I pushed her back up against the wall and started making my way to her neck and down her chest. She gasped as a gently nipped at her neck, and seeing her squirm like that only made me want to do it again.

I slipped out of my shirt and she returned the favor. I moaned and I felt her smile against my neck as she sucked on it. She came back up and our lips found each other once more. I did away with my pants and was now only in a bra and panties. I practically jumped into Lauren's arms. I wrapped my legs around her waist and she carried me to the bed with ease. I was impressed at how strong she was and at this point, it just fucking turned me on.

I flipped her over so I was on top. I decided I was going to lead the charge tonight. I wasted no time getting her cloths off, and I didn't even tease when she was left lying there with only her panties on. I yanked them down off her legs for good measure, just to let her know I wasn't fucking around this time. She noticed and I could tell it turned her on. I put my head down between her open legs and sucked. She moaned loudly so I did it again. I licked and kissed it until Lauren couldn't take it anymore.

"Becca, please! Haven't I waited long enough already?" she moaned out. I decided to be nice thing time. As I slipped two fingers inside her she moaned again. She was already so far gone by the time I was inside her, she was nearly fucking herself, and she started moving her hips up and down. Fuck, I could have just sat there. But I didn't, I wanted to drive her insane so I pumped my fingers in and out of her at a quick pace. She screamed my name, and in response I pulled my fingers out of her, put my head back between her legs, and sucked until she came.

**(Lauren POV)**

God fucking damn it Becca was good. Just thinking about it nearly made me come a second time. But I knew Becca was dying for me to get started on her so I didn't waist time catching my breath. I shoved her further up the mattress and I could see the mischievous grin on her face. I knew it was a big turn on of hers when I got a little aggressive with her. I unhooked her bra without breaking our feverish kissing and then her wet panties added to the pile of cloths on the floor. I decided to be the mean one this time. I just started tickling her clit with my fingers. Becca was gasping for breath and I began to slowly, torturously kiss her between the thighs prolonging her pain. She wanted it so bad she was sweating. But I stayed patient and taunted her. I wanted her to beg me. After some more teasing she cracked.

"Lauren, please! Do it, god damn it, do it!" she moaned out between shallow breaths. So I pushed my fingers inside of her and began pumping. I kept my thumb on the outside, messaging the outer folds of skin as I went. It was driving Becca out of her fucking mind. Just then I had one particular pump that hit just the right spot inside of Becca.

"Holy fuck! Do that again." She begged. I pumped in the same spot and she came with in seconds. My lips worked my way back up her body to her mouth and

I lay on top of her. We started kissing again and I could taste a mixture of her and me on our lips. It was absolutely intoxicating. I guess she'd thought so too because she kissed me harder. We rolled around on the bed, fighting to be on top. Becca won and we kissed a few more times before she rolled off me and lay down next to me trying to catch her breath.

"You were such a little bitch this time!" Becca said as she scooted closer and started running her hand all over my body. I stuttered under her touch and figured she was taking her revenge for me torturing her for so long. She began sucking and softly biting at my neck again as her hand came up and cupped my breast. She squeezed and I gasped. She released her grip but then began playing with the hardened nipple, tickling it and twirling it with her fingers. She did this so well that after a few minutes I came a second time. Content with herself, she pecked me on the lips and pulled away with a smug grin on her face.

It was 9:30 and didn't know when her family was returning. Normally we would have expected them back closer to midnight but we took precautions considering they had Lucy with them. We put the soiled sheets and cloths in the washing machine and showered together. Like the first time, we spent most of it up against the wall kissing each other all over.

We figured Lucy had slept over when we herd Becca parents come in because we herd Becca's Mom giggle and then a pounding of feet running up the stairs. Becca's eyes widened and the color drained from her face. All except for her cheeks which were a scarlet red. I put my hand over my mouth to suppress my laughter as Becca buried her face in my neck out of sheer embarrassment.

"Hey, we got to have a little fun. Why not them?" I joked, prodding Becca with my elbow. She tried to clear her head of the thought and we fell asleep.

About a week later, and after discussing it over dinner, Becca invited me over to have dinner with her and her parents. We were planning to tell them about us. No matter how many times Becca told me they'd be fine about it, I was so nervous. I spent half an hour at my house just staring at my closet, trying to decide what I was going to wear. After consulting Julia, I settled on one of my favorite outfits, my flowered dress and green ¾ sleeve sweater. It looked mature but fun.

My hands felt clammy as I rung the doorbell of the Miller house. Becca opened the door and I relaxed as she took my hand, but only slightly. If the house had felt big when it had been just Becca and me, it felt monstrous now and I felt tiny and isolated despite Becca being just a step ahead of me, leading me to the living room. Everything seemed to play in slow motion as I saw the Millers and they greeted me.

We soon moved into the dining room. Becca and I had figured we'd tell them after dinner. It had seemed like the right idea at the time but right now, it seemed like we were just prolonging my pain. Lucy wasn't here. Becca had practically forced her to make plans for the night. So she was sleeping over at a friend's house. We ate dinner and mostly spoke in small talk. I would've actually been very comfortable with the whole situation had it not been for what was coming after we ate. We helped Becca's parents clear the dishes and moved back into the elegant living room. Becca's Dad poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Anything for you, darling?" He asked Becca's Mom.

"No thanks, Honey," replied Linda settling herself down in a chair. She sat like a real lady, on the edge of the chair with her legs crossed at the ankle and hands folded neatly in her lap. Robert remained standing and came to a halt next to his wife's chair with one hand in his pocket and the other around his glass. Becca led my by the hand to the couch and we sat in the middle next to each other. Becca sat down like her mother and I sat down cross-legged, not really knowing how I was supposed to sit. Becca put her hands in mine and began speaking.

"There's….there's something we want to tell you guys," she began nervously.

"What?" said Robert, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," replied Becca, "Better than ok actually. Everything's great."

"Oh good, sweetheart. Um, what is it?" said Linda.

"Lauren and I would like to tell you that…that we've been dating," Becca stiffened up but relaxed as her parents smiled widely at us. I relaxed too.

"Ohhh! Honey that's so fantastic!" beamed Linda springing up to kiss her daughter on the head.

"We're so happy for you, Princess!" said Robert grinning that toothy grin of his, "Better than that Alex kid, and hey, we don't have to worry about her getting pregnant."

"Daddy!" Becca growled under her breath. Linda sat back in her seat and I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. After her husband had calmed Linda down he started speaking to us more seriously. Jeez, it's like Linda had been shipping us or something.

"Now girls," Robert began, "We have a little rule in the Miller house. When the boyfriends or girlfriends are over, we have an open door policy if you're in Becca's room."

"Daddy!" Becca yelled it this time.

"Princess! We've been over this. It was the same with Alex, it'll be the same with Lucy when she starts dating, and it's the same now. You still live under my roof so you'll abide by my rules." Robert gave Becca that stern fatherly look and she and sighed.

"Don't worry Robert, message received," I said patting Becca's hand.

"Thank you, Lauren! Now see here, Princess? That's how you deal with that!" replied Robert. Becca just rolled her eyes like any teenage girl would. I giggled a little bit. We resumed chatting after that and I was relieved that Becca's parents had dropped the subject, and I was just plain relieved about everything. We'd gotten that out of the way and they were happy for us! After talking a little longer, we said goodbye and Robert and Linda let Becca walk me to the door alone so as to give us a moment alone.

"Happy it's over?" Becca laughed, "It looked like you were about to faint."

"Haha, yeah. I was sure nervous enough. Tell your mom thanks for dinner."

"Sure thing. I'll see you later," said Becca.

"Later, babe" I said winking at her. She closed the door behind me and I went home. I slept well that night knowing one of the hardest parts of a new relationship was in the past.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**(Becca POV)**

It had been a few months since Lauren had come to my lake house and winter break was coming up. We went out for lunch probably once every other week during school days and spent as much time together as possible on the weekends. Although, I didn't hang out with Lauren every weekend because I didn't want to completely ignore my friends. We mostly spent time at her apartment now if Julia was out considering my parents' "door open" rule.

For winter break, Daddy had to go back to the Sony headquarters in LA, California for a business trip. Mom, Lucy, and I decided it would be a nice place to spend winter break since Daddy had to be there anyway and we wanted to be together as a family for the holidays. I asked Lauren if she wanted to join us and to my delight, she said yes. Daddy had already gotten me a private, exclusive tour of the Glee set on a filming day so I'd get to see the inner workings of Glee and meet the cast. Fox used a lot of Sony equipment so he'd told me he had some connections. Since Darren was on Glee I thought it would be nice to take Lauren along and have a mini Starkid reunion.

The day we left for Los Angeles arrived. We were on a flight around dinnertime so we picked up some food at the airport and ate while we were waiting for our plane. Lauren, Daddy, and me just got some McDonald's but Mom went to the Wolfgang Puck restaurant they had at O'Hare to get a salad because she was on some diet I didn't understand. My mom's weird because she's totally fine weight wise but she's on some health streak and had like a vendetta against McDonald's at the moment.

After the flight, which took approximately four and a half hours, we unloaded the plane and went to the baggage claim. Down by the baggage claim, Sony had sent a car for Daddy so we got our bags and piled into the large, black SUV. We pulled into the Montage Beverly Hills. A five star resort just two streets Northeast of N Rodeo Drive. After some bickering days before, I'd convinced my parents to stay in a separate room than me and Lauren.

Lauren and I walked into our room. It was a gorgeous two-room suite. The color pallet for the room was cream with dark brown wood. It wasn't modern, but more of a classical style. The first room had a large, cream sectional couch in front of a fireplace between dark wood floor to ceiling shelves. A chair matched the couch and a glass coffee table sat in front of them. A flat screen television was mounted just above the mantel and there was also a small kitchen plus breakfast table.

A door on the right entered into the bedroom where a large Queen size bed lay with a small seating area, the chairs matched the one in the other room. Another TV was mounted above a dark wood dresser and there was a large bathroom off to the right. Floor to ceiling glass doors led out onto a small balcony that had a small table for two and offered a lovely view of Beverly Hills. My parents had gotten a room twice the size of ours and their excuse was that they had Lucy with them. They had a larger living room plus kitchen and two bedrooms off of it rather than one.

"Our room's absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed Lauren.

"I know," I replied, "Daddy's really outdone himself." It was late, so we quickly took showers, brushed our teeth, and snuggled into bed. Although it was nice to have the big queen bed with all of its fluffy pillows and comforter, Lauren and I were so close we probably could've fit in a fucking twin bed. We settled into each others arms and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about all the fun times we'd have in the next week.

That night I had a dream. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but all I saw was a lot of white and a whole lot of flowers. I found myself looking in the mirror but I looked older. I couldn't say how much older, but enough for it to be noticeable. I was wearing a large white ball gown and had a sheer white veil hanging from the perfect bun on the top of my head. Could I be having a dream about my wedding? There was a knock at the door and my Daddy peaked his head in.

"Ready, Princess?" he said beaming at me. He was wearing a tux with a flower pinned to the chest. His hair had greyed a fair amount and he had a few more wrinkles.

"Um, I guess?" I replied, still not fully getting what was going on.

"Don't be nervous, my darling! This is a happy day," he said coming over and kissing me gently on the forehead. I took the arm he offered out to me and he led me out of the small dressing room. We walked own the hall of what appeared to be a fancy hotel and I heard organ music coming from a room we looked as if we were heading to. Oh god, this was my wedding! Someone handed me a large bouquet of flowers but I didn't see who. And frankly, I didn't care. Who was a marrying? Why had my subconscious mind skipped to this day of my life?

I walked into the room with my Daddy and we began slowly walking down the aisle between rows and rows of chairs. I recognized some of my friends and family but some of the people I didn't know. It was a dream though so I guess it came with the territory. I glanced down to the end of the aisle and looked at the people in the wedding, hoping to pick out my mysterious spouse-to-be. Slightly older versions of Ashley and Natalie stood at the front smiling at me in their pale pink bridesmaids dresses. A color, I guessed, had probably been chosen by me. Lucy was also there in a slightly more detailed version of the dress, my guess was she was the maid of honor.

I continued scanning the wedding party from left to right and then I saw her. Also in a white dress but not quite as big of a gown as I had on, stood Lauren fucking Lopez. I was marrying Lauren! Oh god, thank my wonderful subconscious brain for digging this up! Darren Criss stood next to her in a tux with a flower pinned to the chest and I guessed he was the best man. I wondered how it had been decided that Lauren was to be the "husband" of sorts and have the best man and I'd be the "wife" of sorts and have bridesmaids and a maid of honor.

No matter though, I didn't give a damn because I was marrying the girl of my dreams. We'd fallen in love at Starbucks and now it was our wedding day. By this time, we'd made it down the aisle and Daddy was putting the veil over the back of my head to kiss me on the cheek. He took my hand and put it into that of a smiling Lauren Lopez. I looked into her shining eyes and bit my lower lip.

Just then I awoke in our hotel room. Lauren's arms were around my waist and sunlight was streaming in through the windows. We must have been too tired to close them the night before. I guessed that I'd actually bitten my lower lip in real life along with my dream which is probably what had woken me up. I looked up and Lauren was grinning down at me. I kissed her lips gently and did my signature lower lip bite before getting out of bed. We got dressed and met my family in one of the hotel's restaurants for breakfast.

As we ate, Daddy was telling us that he'd booked another car to take Lauren and me to the Glee set that day. He also told Mom and Lucy he'd booked a car to take them shopping on Rodeo. Lauren and I planned to do that later in the week. Daddy had meetings all day at the LA offices so he told us he'd meet us for dinner. He handed Lauren and I passes that confirmed we basically had full access to the Glee set, kissed me, Mom, and Lucy on the foreheads, and rushed out for his first meeting.

When we finished eating, we walked to the front of the hotel where we found two black Lincoln town cars. We said goodbye to my Mom and Lucy and drove our separate ways. At the gates of the set, we told them we were being expected and showed them our passed. When we parked in the lot, we got out to find Darren himself standing there waiting for us.

"Darrrrreeeeennnnn!" Lauren shouted tackling him into a hug. She probably would've knocked him over too if she hadn't been so small.

"Hey, Lo!" he said hugging her back. He put my girlfriend down and glanced at me, "Becca right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked confused.

"Some of the other Starkids mentioned you. They met you at that party at the end of the summer and really liked you! I also hear you two've been dating for a while now," he said.

"Guilty," laughed Lauren putting her hand around my waist and jerking me towards her. Darren laughed and led us into the studio. I'd had the regular tour of the set before, you know the one's that tourists usually take, but today was even more exciting because we had full access to everything this time. I'd been lucky enough to bump into Lea Michelle and Diana Agron while they'd been heading out actually trying to avoid the screaming fans. I'd felt bad but they were really nice about it.

**(Lauren POV)**

Darren led us through all the various sets they filmed in the studio for Glee, the costume rooms, and even dug through some props. It was so different than Starkid. Where audiences would sit, there was all these cameras and big boxes of wires and stuff. Then where the stage doors would be that would lead to a serious of back stages and stairs to catwalks were just doors that didn't really lead anywhere. The sets were built up to there was just enough for the camera and then the building or room would end and there'd be nothing there.

Finally Darren took us into a room with a table, chairs, some couches, and a TV where the cast seemed to be taking a break. Water bottles were strewn about the room and the cast was on the couches chatting.

"Hey, guys!" said Darren.

"Hey, Darren," they said.

"Whatchya got there?" asked Naya Rivera, trying to peek behind Darren who had been blocking the doorway.

"Oh, sorry, guys!" said Darren taking a step aside, "This is Lauren Lopez and Becca Miller. I worked with Lauren in Starkid before Glee and Becca's a good friend." He winked at me as he said good friend and I blushed. None of the Glee members had noticed though. But their faces lit up and they got up to greet us.

"Hey!" said Lea to Becca, "Where do I know you from?"

"Oh, we bumped into each other by accident last time I was here," replied Becca.

"Oh yeah! Diana, remember Becca?" called Lea putting her arm around Becca. Lea, Becca, and I were all right around the same height.

"Of course I do! How are ya?" said Diana walking over to hug Becca. I glanced over at them. It made my blood boil to see Lea and Diana running their hands over Becca. I knew they hadn't meant it like I'd taken it but Becca was a beautiful girl and I wasn't going to loose her to some big time star in LA. I went over to introduce myself and made sure to slide my hand around Becca's waist when I got there just for good measure.

Throughout the rest of the day, I made sure to continuously have a protective arm somewhere on Becca. Sometimes it'd be around her waist, sometimes it was around her shoulders, and even when we were sitting, a hand would be running through the dark brown waves on her head. I didn't really believe any of the Glee stars were going to try to steal my girlfriend after having met her for the first time. She was just a fan to them…then again, she'd just been another fan when I met her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**(Lauren POV)**

We'd gotten back from LA the two days ago and I hadn't yet seen Becca. I'd chatted with her online but hadn't spoken to her face-to-face. When we'd said goodbye at the airport, she'd been acting slightly strange. Actually, she'd been acting a bit oddly ever since we went shopping on Rodeo. While I had been looking in a store, she excused herself and said she'd be right back. She was gone for like half an hour and when she came back she didn't have any shopping bags or anything with her.

Becca was a good liar, that is, if you didn't know her like I did. Anyone of Becca's friends (except Nat and Ash) would tell you that Becca Miller was a good liar. But I knew when she was hiding something. Something about the way she looked and talked to you gave it away. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew. Becca had spent Christmas with her family but they'd given her permission to spend New Year's Eve with me. I'd invited her to our Starkid party and then back to my house for a sleepover. I was hoping I'd be able to pry out the reasoning for her hiding something from me.

This time, the party was at the Lang's. Becca picked up me and Julia and Julia told me she planned to spend the rest of the night after the party with Meredith Stepien and Denise Donovan in order to give Becca and I a little privacy. Julia had been really nice about giving me and Becca some space since we'd started dating. I always felt bad kicking her out of the apartment, but she always said I'd do the same for her…and I would.

As the party went on, Becca was still acting like she was hiding something. I kept trying to ask questions that could possibly result in a slip of her tongue but she wouldn't budge. I wanted answers and Becca knew it. We had fun but I kept getting more and more frustrated with the fact that Becca wasn't telling me something. Why wasn't she telling me? She knew she could tell me anything…or at least I thought she did. She'd gone to great lengths to let me know that I could tell her anything so why, in her mind, would it be any different the other way around?

"Ok, what is going on?" I said firmly as we closed the door of the apartment behind us.

"What do you mean 'what's going on'?" replied Becca.

"You're hiding something from me, I know it!"

"So this is what all those questions were about tonight? You think I'm keeping a secret?" Becca retorted, "Do you not trust me or something?"

"Of course I trust you! I'm just concerned because I thought you knew you could come to me with anything!" I spat at her. I'm not sure why we were getting so worked up, the frustration I'd been feeling was just boiling over.

"You think that's what this is about," said Becca in a calmer tone, "Did it ever occur to you that I was trying to surprise you with something really special?" I just stood there looking at her. It actually hadn't. I don't know why I'd been expecting something bad, I guess it was just the insecurity of a relationship coming out. The anger drained out of me and I felt so ashamed. Becca shook her head and picked up her bag again. I didn't want to loose the woman I loved ten minutes before midnight on New Year's Eve.

"Becca, please! Please wait!" I begged. She turned around and saw the look of pure desperation in my eyes. The look on her face was a mix of "I'm listening" and "boy, I can't wait to hear this". I took a breath and the thoughts spilled out as if I were speaking my realizations as they were coming to me.

"I…I'm so sorry. It's not that I don't trust you to tell me things before you're ready," I began.

"Then why didn't you let me be until I was ready?" said Becca slowly.

"I-I don't know," I signed, "I guess I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Becca asked, now looking concerned and dropping her bag. She stepped back towards me to we were face to face.

"Afraid the thing you were going to tell me was bad," I said plainly, "Ever since I've met you, you've been this-this stunningly perfect human being, friend, and now girlfriend. I was afraid your secret was going to be bad because, I don't want you to be imperfect. You're the perfect thing in my life, Becca, and if that's taken away by some secret…" Becca was inching closer to me and put my face in her hands as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm not perfect. I never have been, I'm not now, and I never will be. It's not fair for you to expect that of me," Becca whispered and I knew she was right, "But I'm also sorry. By keeping what I am from you, I didn't mean to make it seem bad."

"Oh, Becca, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" I whispered back putting my arms around her and kissing her. She kissed me back and squeezed me tightly, moving her lips from mine to my cheek then neck. Her pecks told me she'd already forgiven me.

**(Becca POV)**

I released her and went to my bag, rummaging around inside it until I found what I'd been looking for. I pulled out a small square box and Lauren's eyes widened.

"Becca Miller, you're not proposing are you?" she exclaimed.

"No!" I laughed, "but this is the reason you were so damn worried for the past few days." She opened the box when I handed it to her to reveal a silver ring. It was a band crafted out of silver hearts. On the outside, the word "Always" was engraved. The word said everything I wanted to say to her. It meant I'd always loved her and always would, it was Professor Snape's choice of wording when talking about the love of his life, and what a perfect choice of a word it was. On this inside, "B & L" was engraved.

"I'm not proposing now, but it is a promise. I've loved you since the moment you said 'Did someone say Draco Malfoy?' and I'll always love you. If we had patronuses, mine would be the same as yours I think." She giggled, indicating she'd gotten all the HP references. I put the ring on her and we kissed as the clock struck midnight. I knew we'd be together for a long time, and I knew I'd marry her someday. I couldn't tell you what forever looked like, but hey, I was kissing my girlfriend Lauren Lopez right here and right now and that's all I needed.

The End.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(Becca POV)**

I saw a whole lot of white and a whole lot of flowers. I looked in the mirror to see myself in a white gown as my Daddy came in the door to lead me from the small dressing room. But this time, I knew it wasn't a dream. We walked down the aisle with Hogwarts Castle in the background. I was marrying Draco Malfoy and Harry Freaking Potter was the best man, so what better place to do it than Universal Studios in Orlando?

We took our pictures with the magical castle in the background. In a way, I could thank Hogwarts for indirectly leading me to this moment. Long story short, Harry Potter was written, therefore AVPM was written, then I became obsessed with Lauren, then I met her and we fell in love. So in a way, it was the beginning of the story and now we were at the end of the first book…And I couldn't wait to get started on the sequel…

**Real Shit vs. Fake Shit: Since I said I was imagining me as the main character, Becca Miller, ever wonder what other parts of the story were true or false?**

**Real Shit:**

I live in Chicago and really do carry around paper and a pen in case I run into a Starkid

Lucy, Ashley, Natalie, and Sharon are real people with their names changed for the story

I really am only 5'1"

I'm sort of a little bit in love with LoLo

I wear Marc Jacobs Daisy and love my Sperry's in real life

I barrel race and work with horses, it's a true passion of mine

Phantom is a real horse (a friend owned him)

I do have a lake house but not in New Buffalo, MI

The Montage Beverly Hills is a real Hotel and I was literally looking at online pictures as I described Lauren and Becca's room

**Fake Shit:**

I've never had a boyfriend named Alex or one who's ended it because he cheated

Have never met a Starkid but went to Apocalyptour

I don't have a phone number a digit away from an A/C repair

My first and last names are neither Becca nor Miller

I don't have my own car

Mt birthday's not October 5th

My parent's aren't as rich as the Millers and my dad isn't the CEO of Sony Headquarters in Chicago

My dad doesn't call me "princess"

I don't have my own horse


End file.
